gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel vs Capcom 5: The Final Battle
Marvel vs. Capcom 5: The Final Battle is a video game. My conclusion to the Vs. series. Features every element from other games and a huge roster of characters that you seem to really enjoy. All in all, the idea should be for the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 consoles. I'm also thinking of a PC port, if so! This game is entirely different because you can play in a ratio setting (examples include 1-on-1 and 2-on-2 fighting tag-team mechanics, as well as the more casual 3-on-3 fighting). There are also battle settings known as "Grooves", which carry from Capcom vs SNK 2 itself, but with the M, A, R, C, A, P, Ex1, Ex2, and O Gauges. 60 Hz sprites are used, fused with 3D visuality. The music is done by Koichi Sugiyama, and illustrations and character portraits by Kinu Nishimura. Character roster Marvel characters *Wolverine *Hulk *Gambit *Spider-Man *Venom *War Machine *Captain America *Thor *Shuma-Gorath *Mephisto *Blackheart *Ghost Rider *Onslaught *Apocalypse *Psylocke *Colossus *Cyclops *Iron Man *Magneto *Spiral *Rogue *Storm *Juggernaut *Iceman *Doctor Doom *Omega Red *Sabretooth *Jubilee *Sentinel *Cable *Beast *Archangel *Birdie *Forge *Deadpool *Mojo *Marrow *Silver Samurai *X-23 *Blade *Man-Thing *Sandman *Doctor Octopus *Mysterio *Rhino *Super-Skrull *The Thing *Human Torch *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Brigade *Johnny Ohm *Elektra *The Hand *Kingpin *Dormammu *Doctor Strange *M.O.D.O.K. *U.S. Agent *Death *Jean Grey *Nightcrawler *Thanos *Magma *Abomination *Quicksilver *Spyke *Azazel *Galactus *Silver Surfer *Black Panther *Black Cat *Nick Fury *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Ms. Marvel *Spider-Woman *Hawkeye *Xorn *Black Widow *Ronin *Namor *The Vision *Shocker *Scorpion *Ultimo *Ultron *Baron Mondo *Deathbird *Emma Frost *Lizard *Green Goblin *Penance *Songbird *Carnage *Sentry *Yellow Jacket *Lady Deathstrike *Bishop *Firestar *Hercules *Havok *Grim Reaper *She-Hulk Capcom characters *Ryu *Ken *Megaman Classic *Megaman Volnutt *X *Charlie *Guile *Chun Li *Strider Hiryu *Jin Saotome *Captain Commando *Morrigan Aensland *Dhalsim *M. Bison *Balrog *Vega *Roll Classic *Roll Caskett *Shadow Lady *Akuma *Sakura Kasugano *Dan Hibiki *Zangief *Sagat *Dante *Nero *Vergil *Evil Ryu *Violent Ken *Cammy *Juli *Juni *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Ruby Heart *Son-Son *Amingo *Demitri Maximov *Trish *Lady *Zero *Sigma *Frank West *Alex *Makoto *Ibuki *Gill *Sean Matsuda *Jill Valentine *Chris Redfield *Lilith Aensland *Felicia *Anakaris *Sunburned Sakura *Shin Akuma *Guy *Ginzu the Ninja *Baby Head *Mack the Knife *Saki Omokane *Devilotte *Xavier *Dave *Batsu Ichimonji *Hinata Wakaba *Kyosuke Kagami *Blanka *E. Honda *Maki Genryusai *Eagle *Fei Long *Yang *Yun *Dudley *Urien *Twelve *Necro *Jedah Dohma *Ingrid *Pyron *Hauzer *Leon *Tessa *Anita *B.B. Hood *Cody *Jessica *Arthur *Nathan "Rad" Spencer *Amaterasu *Viewtiful Joe *Kaijin no Soki *Red Arremer *Astaroth *Eddie *Beat *Issun *Albert Wesker *Nemesis *Tyrant *Licker *Hayato Kanzaki *Black Hayato *Rose *Mech-Zangief *Ton Pooh *Sexy Silvia *Lou *Hideo Shimazu *Mike Haggar *Michelle Heart *Pure & Fur *PTX-40A *Druk *Hsien-Ko *Karin Kanzuki *Kyoko Minazuki *Hayato Nekketsu *Akira Kazama *Strider Hien *Sylphie *Lord Raptor *Axl *Oni *Hakan Category:PlayStation games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Wii Games Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Marvel vs Capcom